ParaWhatWhat
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Harry accidentally gets sent to the past. Why's everyone so paranoid? POSSIBLE SiriusxHarry Rating will mostly likely change. WIP
1. Prologue

**Para-What-What**

**Prologue**

**xxxharryxxx**

Harry Potter the defeater of Voldemort, graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, player of Quidditch, son of James and Lily Potter, and friend of many. He was tired, and lonely, for lack of a better word. He'd done everything he'd been destined to do, and now where was he?

He was to be engaged to Ginny Weasley in less than a week, he was best man at Ron's wedding, and he'd been offered jobs from a Seeker for England to Auror in the new ministry. He knew he wasn't qualified for any if he were to be truthful. Maybe he was just being childish, but he didn't seem to have any direction, and nothing to live for as it were.

But he knew he shouldn't complain either, he felt a slight pang, maybe he could have complained to Sirius. Or Remus, but they'd died, and left Harry to himself. He couldn't even think about talking about any of this to Hermione or Ron, they'd just gotten married and were on their honeymoon.

Harry sat going through some of Sirius' old things, hating the fact that he was brooding, but he couldn't seem to stop himself as pathetic as that sounded. Harry's mind was distracted from his self pitying thoughts though when he felt a cool chill run up his fingers, he looked down and spotted the small time turned, chainless and dusty in a carved lead box under Sirius' bed. What was this doing here?

He noticed that the sand inside it wasn't normal. It looked blue, or was it grey? The colors seemed to shift and merge into one another as Harry moved the time turner in his hands. It was gorgeous but there was something a little odd about it.

Harry didn't have much more time to think about this, because as he turned it over in his hands the world around him seemed to still, and suddenly everything melted together, in blurs of bright lights and weird moving images. He closed his eyes, he suddenly felt very sick. His stomach turned much like the time turned had and the feeling only intensified when he realized he had nothing to hold onto, that this ride would have to be just that, ridden out.

Black dots and weird lights exploded behind his closed eyelids and he felt like his head was going to explode, he wasn't sure what was going on but he had a good idea and this only served to make it all even worse. Harry bit his lip and with one last inhalation of panicked breath he passed out.

**xxxsiriusxxx**

"Padfoot?!" James said in a furious whisper as the long dark haired man hauled a limp body into James' newly warded house.

"He was in my room, passed out, and I didn't know what to do with him. What if my…What if he's hurt, and in my house, I'll be the one to get in trouble. I need your help," James sighed and closed the door behind them and he helped Sirius get the boy onto his couch.

"You can tell me exactly what happened after we wake him up and get him out of here, because if Lily—" Right at that moment the red haired woman came out into the living room with a tray of tea and snacks. She gave a horrified gasp at what she saw.

"James, what's going on?!"

**xxxharryxxx**

"Oh, God, he's not waking up," Lily said biting at her finger nails as she looked down at the young boy who looked so much like James.

"What was he doing in your room anyway, Padfoot?" A young sandy haired and slightly scarred young man asked.

"I don't know, I just walked in there, and there he was! I didn't know what to do so I brought him here. I couldn't stay there, if my mother came home and I had a boy passed out in my room…God knows she'd blow me up again, and not just off some stupid family tree!"

"Well what are we going to do about him then?" No one answered James' question, because it was far out shadowed by the one asked seconds after.

"Why does he look so much like James?"

"Lily, he doesn't—" James started, but that was before Harry's deep green eyes opened. It seemed like forever before the scared, and shocked looking boy opened his mouth.

"I need to see Dumbledore. Now."

**xxxendxxx**

**A/N:** This was a little random thing I've wanted to start for a long time. I haven't read many fanfictions where Harry if transported to the past, and his parents aren't teenagers or anything. But adults. Or mostly that. So I hope this is well received.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	2. Chapter 1

**Para-What-What**

**Chapter One**

xxxsiriusxxx

"I don't care what Lily and James say. I don't trust you," Sirius said brushing his slightly too long hair out of his eyes as he sat at the dining room table. The other young man leaned back in his chair and sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. His bright green eyes looked up at the onyx ones starting so intently into his own, suspicion and shrewd curiosity bearing down on Harry making him feel as if he truly had a reason to be nervous.

"Why won't you tell us who you are?" Harry felt his upper lip curl up a little and he practically bared his teeth at Sirius.

"_I_ already _told_ you, I can't say anything to any of you until I see Dumbledore—"

"And _I_ already _told_ you that you aren't going to see Dumbledore until you tell me who you are!" Sirius stood up from his chair and walked the two chairs over to Harry's end where he pulled the teen's chair out forcing Harry to stand or hit the wall.

"What is your problem?!" Harry shouted in Sirius' face who pushed his hand to Harry's chest then making the boy hit the wall, his other hand, balled into a fist pressed against the wall beside Harry's head and he leaned in threateningly toward Harry's face.

"Strange teenagers with dodgy little stories don't just show up at heavily guarded and warded homes asking to see Headmaster Dumbledore. What are you really here for kid? And tell me the truth, because I can smell a lie for miles," Harry pressed his hands to Sirius's broad and solid chest, and pushed. The man, to his surprise lost his balance and was forced to move away from Harry.

"I said it already, but I'll say it again for your benefit, I'm not telling you anything until Dumbledore gets here. So shove that up your nose and sniff it, you lie detector."

Sirius looked torn between being infuriated and slightly amused, but he shook both off and settled for fuming. "Fine, but you aren't going to talk to him alone, I'll be there to listen and make sure that you don't try and murder him, you little Death Eater spy," Harry let out an aggravated sigh and he threw up his hands. He looked ready to tear his hair out, and to stop himself from actually doing so Harry moved past Sirius and walking into the living room of the house. Walking into something he wasn't so sure he wanted to see.

A young red haired woman was whispering furiously at her tall and finely built husband, he looked upset and uncertain but he was listening to her, most likely on pain of death. He opened his mouth to say something to her and she lifted a delicate hand to smack him on the back of his head, it was enough to make his glasses slip down his nose and he had to move the squared lenses back up.

"Thank you for that one, Lily," she shook her head at his sarcastic tone of voice and turned as if to go into the kitchen when she came face to face with Harry. She gave a startled and slightly irked noise before she put a hand to her heart and her features softened and she smiled at Harry, "Sorry—Mr.…" she left it hanging for a moment trying to get an answer out of him, but when he didn't fill in the given blank she continued.

"I didn't know you were in here, and you look so much like my—Well it just startled me is all, no worries though," she looked over her shoulder and glared heavily at James before she peevishly took Harry's elbow and escorted him back into the kitchen where Sirius was forced to run from. If Lily had known that he was spying on them, even if it was just a stranger, she would skin him.

"Sirius Black!" The man gave a gruff noise from where he sat in the dining room trying to calm his breathing so that she wouldn't suspect anything. Lily, still holding onto Harry pushed the swinging door open and came into the room in time to see Sirius finish fixing his hair.

"You were listening in," it wasn't a question and they all knew it, though Sirius shrugged his shoulders before his face went odd. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and he stood out of his chair.

"You told him my name!" Lily's face went a little red and she glared at him until he sat back down looking slightly frightened.

"He's not some criminal!" Harry felt a wave of relief go through him, and some other little thing he wasn't so sure about. Was what he feeling thankfulness? Or was it called love? He wasn't too sure. He'd think about it later.

"And how do you know that?" Sirius said trying not to shout at her, though it was a slight overly loud. Lily's eyes narrowed at Sirius and he had the sudden urge to call for James. Cannon fodder if he'd ever seen it.

"I just do," Sirius sighed irritated at her and he looked away from them both, slightly freaked out about the fact that Harry looked so much like James. He couldn't stand it.

"You stay in here with Sirius, he won't bite, and if he does…Call for me. Sirius, you play nicely…_or_ else," Sirius sat at his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, his thickly muscled arms twitched slightly as he adjusted himself comfortably. There was no telling how long this would take.

"I can't wait 'till Remus gets back with Dumbledore, then we'll see who's the bad person here," Sirius watched Harry after a moment and harry not being able to stand it sat himself down at the table too. Hating then that Sirius was still staring at him.

"You're paranoid, you know that?"

"Para-what-what? I couldn't hear you, kid, say it again."

"Jerk," Harry said under his breath, hoping that Sirius had heard it.

**xxxendxxx**

**A/N:** This story was a random one, and I hope to be writing more for it. I've just had really good inspiration for a Harry and Sirius fiction lately. I like it, and I hope you will too.

**Disclaimer:** I own don't Harry Potter, only the things that come from my sick and yet infinitely cute mind.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	3. Chapter 2

**Para-What-What**

**Chapter Two**

**xxxsiriusxxx**

Harry let his head hit the pillow on the bed he was forcing himself to become comfortable in, but he wasn't able to quiet manage. The day hadn't gone as planned. Not in the least, and he wasn't very pleased about it. Even if it had come with the chance to meet all the people who he'd loved and lost. The majority of which he'd lost before he could really get to know them.

He'd spoken with Dumbledore, as weird as it had been, he had. He'd spilled everything, hardly taking time to breathe. He showed the man his broken time-turner, somehow shattered in his landing, he told him what had happened before then, and after with the Potters and the rest. He told the man who he was, and what he thought about how he'd come here, and even told him about Sirius being a rude old fart.

And what did Dumbledore do? He gave a nod of his head, said he'd knew something like this would happen one day, and then he'd—of all things—offered him a lemon drop. Harry had accepted, for once, and he'd listened to what Dumbledore had to say to him.

He'd warned Harry about letting any of them in on the future, but Harry had tuned most of that out, knowing those things already. He'd listened as Dumbledore told him that it was alright to at least let them in on who he was, Harry had made sure though that Dumbledore would help him there. They wouldn't be able to accept something so big so easily, especially Sirius.

But Harry wanted to tell them, he had wanted to from the moment he woke up. And he still did. But he couldn't do anything yet. He had to wait until morning, when Dumbledore would be back, with more information and more right of mind to help Harry explain everything to his lost family.

**xxxharryxxx**

James Potter sat at the head of the dinner table with a frown on his handsome face, there was a strange young man in his house, and he didn't know what to do with him, at least not any further than letting him stay in a room far away from theirs. He turned to look at his two best friends; they looked just as puzzled as he did. Or at least Remus did, Sirius still looked ready to go and jump the kid, start some torture interrogation tactics.

"So he talked with Dumbledore, it doesn't mean anything. He could have done something to him!" Sirius said suddenly breaking the quiet of the room, which had previously only been mildly interrupted by Lily's setting the table.

"The boy couldn't be that powerful Sirius, and you know it," Remus said a little flatly, giving Sirius a look that made the overly zealous man look down at his still empty plate.

"…Still."

"No he's right, Sirius, there's no way," James said before he moved in his chair to watch as Lily came into the room with the dinner, which she sat down in the middle of the table before sitting to the left of James.

"I guess so," Sirius said a little sulkily, which Remus thought odd, he'd figured when the food got their Sirius would forget all his troubles and much away at his dinner. Or scarf, really.

"When's Peter getting here?" Sirius asked to create a new topic of conversation for the first time in hours.

"Not sure, said he had some sort of meeting at the shop," and though they, as god and respectful friends, appreciated the fact that Peter had a job where he worked hard, stocking shelves wasn't something they'd thought he'd be doing later on in life. A wizard grocery store had all sorts of things that muggles could only dream of.

"Meeting? What for? The shelve stockers of Wizard London? Yea, that sounds right," Sirius said sarcastically to Remus.

"So he's not coming to dinner then?" Lily asked, ignoring the way that Sirius had done that thing he did. You know the opening his mouth, letting rude words spill out, kind of thing he did.

"No, but he said he'd make it up and come for breakfast and lunch tomorrow," Remus answered easily, though his eyes were sort of glued on the steak prepared specially for him. A little on the rare side, it was after all getting closer and closer to the time in the month that he transformed.

"Well then is…the boy coming down to dinner?" James moved to give Lily a sharp look, though he didn't really mean to, it just sort of happened.

"What? He's a guest here now, which should be more than obvious, Dumbledore wouldn't let him stay here if he was dangerous. And all of you know it too, so don't try and convince me of anything different," she said lifting her fork and pointing it directly at Sirius who stuck his tongue out at her and leaned back in his chair.

"I could care less, I'm hungry!" Remus rolled his eyes at his friend while James tried to suppress a smile at his childish friend. Not that he had much room to talk.

Harry felt a frown form on his face, they really didn't want him here, and even though he knew they didn't know who he was, it still hurt. They hadn't called him to dinner, and even though his mother had defended him—or really Dumbledore—she wasn't totally convinced either. Sirius absolutely hated him, and his father and Remus didn't really seem to care either way. This wasn't turning out like he'd thought it would, at least in the small amount of time that he had thought about it.

He knew that was a lie. He'd spent hours, and days, entire nights, dreaming of something like this. Hoping they'd all automatically accept and love him. But he was now, more than ever, aware of the fact that he'd just been childish. And his stupid dreams would stay just that, dreams.

Harry took his hand away from the open double wide door frame and he turned back into the living room and up the stairs.

"Did you hear something?" Lily asked James as they all began to fill their plates.

"No, why?"

"Nothing, I guess it was just my imagination," James gave her a small reassuring smile, one she couldn't help but love, and he turned back to his steadily filling plate.

Lily's intense and vibrant green eyes moved along with his neck to watch the empty and dark stairs not far from the entrance to this room. Silly, girl, she thought to herself, you shouldn't be so paranoid.

**xxxsiriusxxx**

**A/N:** Kinda sad, but I likes it. :

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	4. Chapter 3

**Para-What-What**

**Chapter Three**

**xxxsiriusxxx **

"I don't know exactly what you want me to tell them, professor. If I tell them that I'm their son, won't that be telling them about their future? And that's exactly what I'm not allowed to do, right?" Harry asked as he sat across from Albus Dumbledore in the Potter's dinning room.

"They've already had you Harry. Now if you told them they had any other children, for example, then that'd be telling them the future," the aging man responded as he ran a hand over his long white beard.

"They've…had me already? But I haven't-" Dumbledore raised one of his white eyebrows at Harry and the young man looked away. He hadn't even noticed that he was in the house. Or at least the baby version of himself. He had the strangest compulsion to get up now and go and find his baby self. But he knew that he had to stay here and tell everyone the truth, whether he wanted to or not.

Harry sighed, Dumbledore wasn't even looking at him, but his preoccupied mind soon dismissed the thoughts about his old Headmaster. He was becoming steadily more and more anxious about telling his family (and wow did that sound weird- _his family_), about the fact that he was indeed family.

After some more silence, and "thought collecting," Dumbledore stood, "I think I'll call them in now," Harry stood as well and nervously put a hand on Dumbledore's robbed arm to stop him.

"Do I have to be here, can't you tell them?" Harry knew he must've sounded pathetic, but he was afraid. He couldn't help it, the thought that they still wouldn't like him, or want him crippled him with the most severe pain he'd ever felt.

Dumbledore's kind and twinkling eyes bore into Harry's own skittish green ones, he placed his own wrinkled and soft hand onto Harry's far more youthful one, "I think it'd be best if you were the one to break the news, Mr. Potter."

Harry let go of Dumbledore and stepped back, obviously still sick with worry, but slightly more comforted, but by what exactly even Harry wasn't sure. Possibly just the thought that his once lost professor was here again, with his comforting presence, and watching over Harry like he always had.

**xxxharryxxx**

Lily's eyes widened an inestimable amount at the news, he was from the future? And so far from the future, how was that even possible?

"But how is that even possible?" Remus asked, beating Lily to the punch.

Harry reluctantly decided that he'd be the one to answer this question, "I'm not sure myself, but the time turner that I found, it wasn't normal. The sand inside it was blue- or gray, I'm not really sure. The size was even off, it was much larger then the one that I used back in my third year," almost as soon as he'd said it Harry looked to Dumbledore, afraid he'd given away some huge secret from the future.

Maybe that was how Hermione had been given the time turner in the future? she had been smart, no doubt, but she had only been in her third year, so was so young, and they'd trusted Harry enough to give it to her? Or maybe not, and they'd just given it to her on McGonagall's word? Oh, his head hurt now, he knew he needed to stop now. Thinking all of this just _hurt_.

Sirius wasn't entirely sure that he bought all of this, but it was so hard now to be truly suspicious of this boy after everything that they'd been told. "But who are you, kid?" ha asked, voicing at least one of his many questions.

Harry's stomach felt as if it had plummeted down to his knee caps and back up until it got stuck in his throat. He had been afraid that someone would ask it, of course someone would. He'd just hoped that maybe in some freakish turn of events no one would demand to know his name. He felt the inane urge to jump up, shout 'Gotcha!' and run for the hills.

"My name's Harry," the dark haired young man practically mumbled, and with the second raised eyebrow of the day from Dumbledore, Harry turned back to the rest of the people in the room.

"Harry Potter. My name is Harry Potter," he pushed out, as he sat ramrod straight, with eyes looking directly into the ones so like his own. He was frightened, and the slight tremble in his hands and breath were proof enough to those who were looking and listening to him the closest.

Lily felt her breath catch in her throat, she can't have heard right? How could it be possible? It must be a family member of James, right? He can't have been her baby boy, there was no way. But as she continued to piece all the information together, it made sense. And as she stared into his eyes she knew, chill bumps formed on her entire body and her breathing seemed to slow.

And James wasn't much better off, it was so hard to believe, but then again it wasn't. This was a magical world, and time traveling was apart of that world. Why couldn't it be possible that someone could travel back in time, but the thought that he had a hard time catching up with was the thought that his little baby son was standing un front of him, but not as a baby, as a young man.

"You can't mean…?" James asked, though he wasn't able to finish the sentence, still too shell shocked to be able to really grasp this.

"I can," Harry said as he forced himself to look away from his mother to look at his father, possibly even more afraid now. What if James got up and smacked him right good across the face, like Uncle Vernon did every time he was "lying." Or what if he laughed and refused to listen, calling Harry insane or something like that?

For once in his life Sirius kept his mouth firmly shut. He couldn't believe that the person who he'd been bullying for the past two and a half days was his godson. His _godson_. It was hard to believe, but it was even harder to believe that he'd been a total bastard to him. The little boy in diapers, crawling around, crying and loving on anyone and everyone that he met.

"Dumbledore?" James asked as he looked to the oldest and calmest looking person in the room.

"He's not lying to you," Dumbledore answered easily as intertwined his fingers and sat them in his lap, his placid eyes scanned each person in the room taking in each and every singularly different reaction. His eyes stopped on Remus Lupin though, who looked to be taking this the best, but not to his own surprise.

Remus was deep in thought, and looked completely composed on the outside, but on the inside he was frantic. The wolf inside him was in hyper drive, smelling the air trying to find any trace that this boy wasn't lying to them, but he hardly smelled like the Potters. It was odd, why wouldn't he smell like his own parents?

Had he spent his summer somewhere else, or something? It was odd how easily he'd accepted this, but he was a sensible man, and sensible men did the sensible thing. There was no use fighting it. The boy was the spitting image of James Potter, and how could anyone find a way around something like that?

**xxxsiriusxxx**

It was late in the night now, they'd all been in their for hours, it had been the longest of Harry's life. They'd taken the news far better than he'd thought they would, Sirius, though much calmer than before demanded some sort of test to prove it. So Dumbledore had provided them with a potion (he'd thought to get one beforehand- genius that man, really), that required both son and father's and mother's blood to be mixed into it. If the potion turned blue then he wasn't their son, but if it turned completely clear Harry was truly their child, and of course it had turned clear.

There had been no denying it after that, at first all anyone could do was stare at Harry, there weren't even questions. His mother looked close to tears, but Harry felt too awkward to go and say anything to try and comfort her. He wasn't too sure why she was crying, this wasn't some great sad thing (well at least not for her) but she was a woman so he wasn't too sure what to think.

It felt like ages before anyone did do anything even remotely productive, Remus, of course the sensible one, got up and properly introduced himself to Harry before launching into a whole set of wild and curious questions. Harry tried to answer the questions without giving anything about the future away, and while it took a little bit of time before the others decided to join in, they did.

The moment though that Harry gave even the smallest of yawns Lily stood and lifted him from the couch, "Off to bed with you, mister. You must be exhausted," she said to him.

Harry had no objections of course, his mother- _his mother _had told him to get to bed. He said goodnight to the men in the room, and then let her lead him off.

She walked him to his room, and tucked him into bed, with the care only a mother could have. He could tell it was a little strange for her but when she had lifted the sheets over him she'd leaned forward, brushed back some of his hair and kissed his forehead before telling him goodnight.

He'd never in his life been as happy as he was then.

**xxxendxxx**

**A/N: **This is short I know, but I've done the next chapter and it's just waiting to be posted. All I want is a good handful of reviews before I post it. haha

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	5. Chapter 4

**Para-What-What**

**Chapter Four**

**xxxharryxxx**

"So what am I like in the future?" Harry's eyes went wide with shock as deep onyx colored ones stared into his own, he normally wouldn't have reacted the way he had to seeing Sirius…only he was in bed, and he'd only just woken up to see those wide eyes staring into his own.

"…Morning, Mr.-"

"Sirius, you're my godson, call me Sirius."

Harry was uncertain as to whether the man had lost his mind in the short span of time that he'd taken for sleep. But he gave a nod of his head anyway, "Er…Right…Sirius. But you know I can't tell you…"

"Don't be a dope, I'm good ole Sirius, you can tell me anything. I won't tattle," Harry knew he shouldn't be shocked about this, but he couldn't help it. This was totally against the rules, but he couldn't resist the urge to tell Sirius everything.

This was the one man he'd had as a father, Harry trusted Sirius more than anyone in the entire world, how could he not tell him? And he was acting so nice, so different from earlier, he was acting like the Sirius Harry had known, and it somehow proved to loosen Harry up.

"Well you see…" Harry started as he sat up, Sirius himself popped right off the floor and sat beside Harry on the bed.

"Yea? Yea?" he said eagerly.

"You're an old pestering bugger. A lot like you are now actually," Harry said grinning cheekily up at Sirius. Sirius's mouth fell open and he practically gaped at Harry, but the boy only continued grinning at the man who he knew as his godfather.

"Yes, definitely my son," the two on the bed both immediately looked up to see James Potter standing in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"A little scrawny, but he does resemble you quite a lot," Remus Lupin said as he came around the corner with a smile of his own stretched across his young face.

"Come on you two, breakfast is on the table," James said with a small grin, that was almost exactly the same as Harry's. The messy haired boy and Sirius stood up from the bed and moved over to the door.

"Might want your pants, kid," Harry turned to see his jeans flying at his face, he caught them before they actually hit him and he noticed a pouting Sirius.

"Kids these days," Sirius huffed, "What kind of vitamins do you feed him, that was bloody quick," Harry grinned and put his pants on, he couldn't help the building feeling of elation at the thought that they were all here and speaking to him. They were actually here, for the first time last night, he'd allowed himself to really believe as he laid in his bed. And he'd had to cover his face with a pillow to block out the urge to squeal like an eight year old.

"Don't feel bad, Sirius, I'm the youngest seeker in a century after all," Harry said as he passed the man and walked out the door.

"Yes, definitely James' son…already bragging about bloody stinking Quidditch," Sirius said pouting, as the adult in question just grinned an even wider grin than before and he walked to catch up with his son.

The conversation to the breakfast table was nice for Harry, he was actually speaking with his father, and about his playing Quidditch, what harm could come from talking about something as small as Quidditch?

"Lily, did you know that our boy is the greatest Seeker to ever hit Hogwarts?" Harry couldn't hear anymore of the conversation taking place around him suddenly. _Our boy_. Our boy, was the only thing Harry seemed to think as he sat down at the table next to his father and Sirius with a broad smile on his face.

Harry was torn from his thoughts as he caught sight of someone he definitely had not expected to see. The happiness that he'd felt only moments before busted as if they had been a little bubble. But he felt stupid, how had he not expected this? He was after all apart of the family, he was friends with Harry's parents and friends. Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter, would you like any eggs?" Harry didn't hear what the man said in reply to his in anticipation of an attack, he wanted to take out his wand and curse this bastard to hell and back so that he could do it all over again. The pain of restraint made the muscles in his body practically ache, how could this man be here? Sitting and chatting with _his _family like he was apart of it, when really he was nothing but a sick and cowardly rat.

"Harry?" Harry looked up into the worried and soft eyes of his mother, he tried to shake off the haze of anger clouding his mind but it was so hard.

"Darling, are you alright?" she tried again, Harry shook his head a little and forced a small smile for her sake.

"Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts for a moment," Lily didn't look to have totally bought it but she kept it to herself and she offered Harry some of the breakfast she had made.

When everyone sat down at the table, Harry was introduced to Peter, he tried to act like he didn't already hate this man, but it was so hard. Only his mother seemed to pick up on the hostility he had, and thank goodness for it too, he didn't want to have to explain his hate for the other man.

He tried though to talk as little to him as possible, he was afraid that if he spent to much time speaking with him, he'd jump over the table and stab him with one sharp object or another, or with all of them.

"Harry?" Harry looked up and gave his father a small smile, "You'll be meeting little Harry today, he's been over at his grandparent's house these past couple of days," James smiled as he said this, just thinking about the small baby that was the Harry he'd know the longest, made him smile.

"And we're going to play Quidditch today," Sirius added, though it was mostly muffled by the large amount of food that was stuffed in his mouth. The sandy haired man sitting beside him rolled his eyes and mumbled something about dogs and their bad eating habits. Harry couldn't help but truly grin this time.

"You play?" he asked with a smile.

"Played chaser with James-ey here, fourth year and on," Sirius grinned as he gulped down what was left of his food.

"Good, that means I'll feel a little less guilty about beating you later," Sirius' eyes went a little wide at that comment and he dropped his fork on his plate with a clatter. The roomed seemed to go comically silent.

"What was that, _kid_?"

"You heard me, you old _geezer_," Remus practically choked on the small piece of bacon that he'd been eating as that little bomb was dropped. Harry laughed as Sirius jumped up from the chair and picked Harry up off the table and threw him over his shoulder.

"You little squirt, call me old will you? I'll teach you!" Harry laughed louder than he had in his entire life as he was tossed around by the strong animagus. He didn't resist being lifted out of his chair, or being walked around the room as if he were a sack of clothes.

James hopped right up after the two of them, and with a peck on Lily's cheek he went after his son and his best friend to the back yard. "I'll get the brooms!" he shouted laughing.

"Breakfast was lovely, Lily. Thank you," Remus said trying to be polite in his haste to follow after the rest of them. "I'm not on Sirius' team!"

"Well I call Harry!" James shouted as he ran out towards the now wrestling pair on the ground.

"Damn," Remus cursed as he too disappeared to the side of the house, going where ever James had run off to, to get the brooms.

"You make sure they don't kill themselves will you, Peter?" the pudgy blonde smiled over at Lily, took his last gulp of juice and he went after the rest. He'd referee, it was after all what he was best at in this game.

**xxxendxxx **

**A/N: **Thought I'd have a few more cute chapters before anything really big actually happened. I think some more drama will ensue in the next chapter.

_I hope decide to review!_

-Bloody


End file.
